


[Fanvid] No Two People

by actiaslunaris (VesperRegina)



Category: Gokushufudou: The Way of the House Husband
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Humor, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/actiaslunaris
Summary: "My lovey dove and I."
Relationships: Miku/Tatsu (Gokushufudou)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	[Fanvid] No Two People

**Author's Note:**

> Source from the live-action drama, episodes one through eight. Song is "No Two People" sung by Danny Kaye and Jane Wyman.

**Author's Note:**

> Download [80 MB at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hexnzilmrfiiywa/notwo.zip/file). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](https://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/636785895328071680/).


End file.
